A Cartoon's Life (Zack Isaac Sanchez Style)
Zack Isaac Sanchez's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on July 2020. Cast *Flik - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Princess Atta - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Dot - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Queen - Ericka van Helsing (Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation) *Aphie - Max (The Grinch (2018)) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Mr. Soil - Toto (Huevocartoon) *Dr. Flora - Bibi (Huevocartoon) *Thorny - Ratso (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Cornelius - Wesley (The Ugly Duckling and Me!) *Hopper - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Molt - Lou (UglyDolls) *Thumper - El Chupacabras (Las Leyendas) *Axel and Loco - Von Talon (Valiant) and Bowser (SMG4 Bloopers) *P.T. Flea - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Francis - Terry Dexter (A Wizard's Tale) *Slim - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Heimlich - 7723 (Next Gen) *Dim - Horton (Horton Here's a Who?) *Gypsy - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) *Manny - Andrew Hanbridge (Little Witch Academia) *Rosie - Meechee (Smallfoot) *Tuck and Roll - Yakko and Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Tuck and Roll's Sister - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Fly Brothers - Oscar and Lenny (Shark Tale) *Thud - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Bird - Dragon (Shrek) *Ants - Various Characters *Grasshoppers - Various Character Villains *Harry and Bug Friend - RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age) *Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age) *Bartender - Otis (Barnyard) *Cockroach Waitress - La Zafiro (Marcianos vs. Mexicanos) *Mosquito Waitress - Di (Huevocartoon) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Mortadelo (Mortadelo and Filemon: Mission Implausible) *Baby Birds - Dronkeys (Shrek The Third) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Condorito Scenes Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Movies and TV Shows used: *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *The Loud House (2016) *The Grinch (2018) *Una Película de Huevos (2006) *Otra Película de Huevos y un Pollo (2009) *Un Gallo con Muchos Huevos (2015) *The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) *Gnomeo & Juliet (2011) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *UglyDolls (2019) *La Leyenda del Chupacabras (2016) *Flushed Away (2006) *A Wizard's Tale (2018) *Next Gen (2018) *Shark Tale (2004) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Little Witch Academia (2017) *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (2015) *Animaniacs (1993-98) *Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018) Gallery Johnnyht1.png|Jonathan as Flik Mavis3.jpg|Mavis as Princess Atta Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Dot Ericka.png|Ericka van Helsing as Queen Max in The Grinch.jpg|Max as Aphie Cody-0.jpg|Cody Charlie Brown The Peanuts Movie Transparent Cartoon.png|and Charlie Brown as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Personaje-toto.png|Toto as Mr. Soil Personaje-bibi.png|Bibi as Dr. Flora The-Ugly-Duckling-and-Me.jpg|Ratso as Thorny Una-scena-del-film-nome-in-codice-brutto-anatroccolo-42072.jpg|Wesley as Cornelius Moritary.png|Moriarty as Hopper Lou uglydolls movie.png|Lou as Molt 2017-07-28_18-21-30-554.png|El Chupacabras as Thumper Von Talon.png|Von Talon 598px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|and Bowser as Axel and Loco Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy St. James as P.T. Flea Here-Comes-The-Grump-Movie-New-Pic-10.jpg|Terry Dexter as Francis Gnomeo.jpg|Gnomeo as Slim Robot-7723-trailer.jpg|7723 as Heimlich Horton-the-Elephant.png|Horton as Dim Cee9b6b4e7c7219bbf6f7a9.jpeg|Atsuko Kagari as Gypsy Andrew 724.jpg|Andrew Hanbridge as Manny IMG 1179.jpg|Meechee as Rosie Yakko.jpg|Yakko Wakko Warner.png|and Wakko Warner as Tuck and Roll Dot (Animaniacs).png|Dot Warner as Tuck and Roll's Sister Oscar.png|Oscar Lenny.png|and Lenny as Fly Brothers Finding Nemo Bruce.png|Bruce as Thud Dragon (Shrek).jpg|Dragon as The Bird RJ Just Right Walk.jpg|RJ Verne (3).png|and Verne as Harry and Bug Friend Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign Sid ice age 4.png|Sid as Mime Bug Otis.jpg|Otis as Bartenderlt Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.26.56 PM.png|La Zafiro as Cockroach Waitress Personaje-di.png|Di as Mosquito Waitress 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Slick Los-intríngulis-de-Mortadelo-y-Filemón-contra-Jimmy-el-Cachondo-21.jpg|Mortadelo as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' Dronkeys.jpg|Dronkeys as Baby Birds Sheriff Condorito.png|Condorito as Woody Trivia: *The Clips for Diego, Sid, Otis and Manny are the same clips from Eli Wages. Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Category:Zack097 Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G